"Corruption"
Summary Corruption 'is a metaphysical ideal that is the source of most of the conflicts across the entire Gachaverse. This malicious force of nature seems to be destructive in nature and this is later explained when it's revealed that Creator Luni herself created this in order to destroy the entire Gachaverse out of sheer boredom. Those who have a deep routed connection to "Corruption" can tap into it's power to achieve power that is beyond anything they normally could do, with some users even getting god-like powers that opposes The Creators themselves. Based on what we know of "Corruption", only those who appeals to "Corruption" can truly access it's power and this is through conflict, whether it be appealing to negative emotions, insecurities or other negative aspects of the human cognitive. This force of nature also exists in the form of fragments, with it's living embodiment being "Final Boss" and The Blades of Corruption, which both hold the full extend of "Corruption" and what it truly was made for, which is that of destruction and conflict Possible Uses *'Empathic Manipulation: 'Corruptions is capable of appealing to and amplifying the emotions of other beings. Examples of this include making Kuku become basically a Yandre or amplifying Jessie's emotions to make her greedy *'Morality Manipulation: 'Through the use of Corruption, it's users can make othersmore destructive and malicious *'Reality Warping: 'Corruption was the sole cause of The Gachaverse being twisted and altered on a fundamental scale. Also The Blades of Corruption have the ability to warp the entire multiverse and even destroy it *'Law Manipulation: 'Corruption Altered the natural laws of a game reality. In addition, through the use of The Blades of Corruption (and The Gacha Sword), RNG Goddess Ellie could create anew Gachaverse with it's own laws and rules *'Illusion Casting/Mind Manipulation: 'Corruption allows users to create hallucinations and subtle persuasions through altering one's state of mind. This essentially makes those who are under the effects of "Corruption" seem like they aren't *'Abstract Existence: 'The Corruption is a living concept itself and it's physical manifestion is that of "Final Boss" and The Blades of Corruption. Also, those with a strong connection to "Corruption" are capable of becoming said idea itself and tying their existence to it, such as RNG Goddess Ellie *'Conceptual Manipulation: 'One who has a connection to "The Corruption" can manipulate it on a fundamental level, such as Creator Luni or other beings comparable to The Creators. Also, the elements are conceptions that fall under The "Corruption" *'Void Manipulation: 'DJ Phantom was going to use his "Corruption" to erase an entire city. RNG Goddess Ellie can take this a step further and essentially erase the entire multiverse from existence, reducing it to nothingness *'Power Bestowal: '''The "Corruption" is capable of bestowing it's powers to lesser beings and increasing their overall power. Those who's connection is deep can basically become "Corruption" itself and reach a level on par with The Creators themselves * Non-Physical Interaction:' Can interact with Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent and Abstract Entities. *'Space-Time Manipulation: The Corruption was capable of causing alterations across Space and Time *'Subjective Reality: 'Users of Corruption can manipulate and thin the boundary between reality and unreality Scales '''Type 1: Local "Corruption" Beings who have access to this level of "Corruption" can manipulate the force on a moderate level, being able to do the normal effects it would do but on a small scale. Entities such as Dice can spread "Corruption" across his Large Star Sized Dimension and DJ Phantom can manipulate this on the scale of an entire city to erase it from reality. Those who use this form of "Corruption" often only display a fraction of what the actual force of nature can achieve, however it's still deamed deadly 'Type 2: Full "Corruption"' This scale of Corruption is used by The Creators or any being who has a fundamental connection to "Corruption" such as "Final Boss" or Sol. Beings with this level of "Corruption" can cause massive scale "Corruptions" to the degree where the entirety of the multiverse is effected for the worse. Those who have this level often can cause bad damage existence and their powers are considered immediate threats Weakness *The less negative an individual is, the harder it is to tap into "Corruption", as the force itself revolves around Conflict and negative aspects. This also extends to making others feel happy or cope with their issues to gradually remove their "Corruption". This can essentially render some beings useless or less powerful than usual *The powers of Creator Luni and RNG Goddess Ellie are capable of opposing "Corruption", as their powers are considered superior and holy enough to counteract the effects of "The Corruption" Category:Powers & Abilities Category:Verse-Exclusive Abilities Category:Gachaverse